Pressurized storage tanks are used to hold pressurized fluids. In particular, pressurized storage tanks are used as fuel tanks for vehicles and then contain gases, e.g. CNG, mixed gases or hydrogen, or liquids such as LPG or LNG at high pressures. The pressurized storage tanks are usually produced as cylinders. Another known practice is to combine a plurality of pressurized storage tanks in a module. It is thereby possible to provide joint access to a plurality of pressurized storage tanks.
A fuel tank arrangement for storing pressurized gases for a motor vehicle having a plurality of individual fuel tanks, each with an end opening for the filling and emptying of the tank, which furthermore has a header and a holding part. The fuel tanks are configured for connection, on the one hand, to the header by way of their openings and, on the other hand, mechanically to the holding part. Hence, the individual fuel tanks bound together into a unit by the header and the holding part, is known from DE 20 2006 004 434 U1.
DE 102 06 502 C1 has furthermore disclosed a pressurized gas tank system having at least two gas containers of substantially the same kind, wherein the gas containers have a bottom part and a removal part and openings are associated with the removal parts. The removal parts are associated with a shutoff valve, and the removal parts protrude by way of the openings thereof into a connecting rail which connects the removal parts to one another. The openings are connected to a gas duct extending in the connecting rail, with the connecting rail being associated with a shutoff valve at a gas duct outlet and said valve forming the shutoff valve common to all the gas containers.
DE 198 12 904 A1 has disclosed a device for storing compressed gas, having a multiplicity of storage tanks, wherein each storage tank has a header and the respective headers are connected or may be connected to one another in a modular manner. The compressed gas is carried out of the storage tanks via a flow duct, which is provided in the headers and which communicates via a bore with the cavity of the respective storage tanks. The individual headers are connected by way of connecting elements, which are inserted into corresponding openings in the headers.